Tooth Fairy
by swanduck
Summary: Written for the aphyuriexchange! When Amelia was a little girl, she met a fairy and was sure she was the Tooth Fairy. Many years later, Amelia runs into a girl that oddly seems familiar. Nyo!Ameripan


"Madeline! Madeline! Look!" Amelia hopped on the couch, crawling over to where her sister was reading a picture book. She opened her mouth and wriggled her upper right canine tooth with her tongue. "It's loose!"

Madeline sat the book in her lap. " _Already?_ You just lost your big tooth!" she exclaimed in awe.

Amelia nodded, feeling proud. "And you know what that means! The Tooth Fairy will come once it falls out! By the time I'm seven, I'll be the richest girl in the world!"

Madeline bit her tongue, realizing that she's only lost one tooth. "We'll both be rich soon, Amelia. I'll just get my money later than you." Amelia's reply was a scoff, causing Madeline to glare. Before an argument could start, an older man came down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Amelia immediately jumped off the couch after realizing her father was done cleaning upstairs. "Daddy, look! I have another loose tooth!"

Her father stooped down to Amelia's height as she showed him the tooth. "You're losing them so quick! Is this why I've been hearing shrieking down here?"

"Well, Amelia and I were talking about how we'll both get a lot of money together with our teeth!" Madeline explained, grinning.

"Hey!"

Soon the two girls were sent to bed. Amelia waited and _waited_ for the day that her tooth would come out. Showing off her loose tooth to her friends at school became a stale idea. The only thing she could do was wait.

One night after school Amelia stayed up later than she should have. At first she had gotten out of bed to get herself a glass of water, but ended up sneaking herself ice cream. She had to use a stool to reach the goody on the top shelf of the freezer, but it was well worth the hassle. As Amelia began dining into the ice cream, she realized that her tooth had fallen into her spoon.

"Oh my goodness it fell out!" squealed the young girl. She put her bowl and cup in the dishwasher, and tightly gripped her fallen tooth in her hand. Was it still possible for the Tooth Fairy to visit her? Amelia scrambled into her room and hopped into bed. She put the tooth under her pillow and lay down. Amelia closed her eyes, attempting to rest.

Amelia just couldn't fall asleep. She twisted around in her bed, but nothing worked. She stared at her nightlight and sighed as it changed colors.

 _Clatter._

The sound of something shattering on the floor was heard. Amelia immediately sat up after hearing the noise. She got up and peeked her head out into the hallway. _I wonder what that was,_ she thought, _is Daddy or Madeline up?_

Amelia decided to check it out, wondering what her father or even sister could be up to. Instead, all Amelia found was the lamp that would usually light up the hallway on the ground, broken into pieces. What could have possibly caused it to fall down? If Amelia could recall, she didn't remember the lamp being on the edge of the coffee table. No one else didn't seem to be up either despite all the ruckus. Amelia shrugged. She was told not to mess with broken glass so she assumed she could leave the mess overnight. Amelia yawned, finally growing tired. She stepped around the glass to go back to her room, but then noticed a faint light at the end of the hallway.

Being already curious for the night, Amelia couldn't help but check it out. She snatched her t-ball bat just to be safe. She crept over to the source of light, and instantly became shocked.

"It's the Tooth Fairy!"

 **.**

"Daddy, I'm not feeling well." Amelia complained when her father woke her up for school.

"Is that so? Do you have a fever?" He sat at the edge of the bed and felt Amelia's forehead, confirming she didn't have a fever. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna throw up! I'm not hungry either." Amelia answered. She was able to stay home and her father closed her door to let her get some rest. She felt bad for making Madeline ride the bus without her, but she knew she was going to have fun. Amelia slid down her bed and looked under it. "Hello Tooth Fairy!"

Amelia reached under her bed and grabbed a jar. There were holes poked on the top of lid and it was duct taped to the jar. Amelia grinned and examined the jar. Inside the jar was a small being with a similar resemblance of a person's. It was a girl with short black hair and a pink kimono with a purple hakama. A small pink flower was in her hair. Besides the size difference, the main thing that distinguished Amelia and the tiny girl was the fact that she had wings. The girl's wings reminded her of a butterfly's, except for the fact that they were transparent in color. Amelia remembered the Tooth Fairy being bigger in the stories that she read, but she didn't seem to mind. The fairy looked up to her, wide-eyed. Her back was pushed against the glass wall of the jar, and she continuously pushed herself up with her feet.

"Hey, don't be scared!" Amelia whispered. "How about I let you out?" She ripped off the tape and opened the jar. The fairy had yet to pay her, but she could wait. The fairy then blinked a few times in a row, and slowly moved. Amelia watched in awe, excited to see it fly. The fairy leaped and then fluttered its wings. It made it to the rim of the jar, and then fell to the ground with a small thud. The small creature heaved itself up, looked up at Amelia, and then ran. It took Amelia a few moments to realize what was going on. "Woah, where are you going?"

The fairy jumped a few times trying to fly away, but it failed at each attempt. Amelia was able to grab it and hold her in her hand. "I don't understand, why are you trying to run away miss Tooth Fairy?" Amelia opened her palm, hoping the tiny girl wouldn't fly away. She then realized that the fairy _couldn't_ fly away. At the tip of one its wings there was a tear that went down vertically. Amelia felt her heart go heavy. Was she the one to do this? Or was the fairy already injured?

Amelia walked over to her dresser, setting down the fairy. It promptly fled to the window, only to collide into the glass and fall backwards in confusion.

"That's the window, T.F.," Amelia sighed. "Can I call you that?" She wondered if T.F. could even understand what she was saying. Or was it just T.F.'s job to give money to the children whose teeth were lost and language didn't matter? Amelia never got a response so she continued on. "You really want to leave don't you?" She really hoped they could hang out for a longer while, but Amelia assumed T.F. had her job to continue with. She climbed onto the dresser, and pushed the window up with all her strength. "There you go! I hope your wing gets better too!"

T.F. locked her eyes with Amelia's, face astonished. It then climbed up the ledge of the window and jumped down, fluttering its wings to help break the fall. Amelia watched as T.F. scurried away from her home, until the fairy was out of her sight.

 **.**

"You gotta be kidding me." Amelia groaned as she rampaged through her refrigerator. She had recently gone shopping and yet almost everything was gone in the blink of an eye. Madeline and some others were coming over the next day for the football game, and Amelia couldn't have a party without _food._

Mumbling a few profanities under her breath, Amelia grabbed her purse and car keys. She walked down the stairs of her apartment floor, and got in her car. Once she arrived at the grocery store, she pulled out a grocery list she wrote before she left. She would have rather just ordered something like pizza, but knowing her sister Madeline wouldn't like that.

Oddly there weren't too many people in the store. Amelia expected it to be crowded due to others getting ready for the game like her. She shrugged off the idea and went to the aisle with chips. Amelia picked out a few bags and as she dropped them in the cart, she saw someone peek their head in the aisle for a quick moment before retracting.

 _What the hell?_ Amelia thought. It was most likely some kid running around the store, and she _hated_ when parents let their children do that. Amelia continued shopping and also got things that wouldn't be for the party. Once Amelia was leaving the canned food aisle, she heard cans fall and scatter all over the floor. She turned her head, only to see nothing there.

Amelia was beginning to get freaked out and decided to checkout. She bit her lip as she pushed the cart to her car. She had an eerie feeling as if someone was following her.

When Amelia was home, she put away all the groceries and called Madeline right away. She swore she heard footsteps when she went in her apartment!

"Hello? What is it, Amelia?" Amelia took a deep breath in, happy that her sister answered her phone.

"Madeline! I'm freakin' out, man! I think that someone's after me!"

Madeline's voice became concerned. "What did you do? What happened?"

"It's not that I did anything," Amelia began. "I think it was a ghost. That'd make sense to why I couldn't see them!"

Amelia could hear Madeline sigh. "A ghost. Well when I'm over there tomorrow night I'll make sure to keep you safe from any ghosts." Madeline's voice brimmed with sarcasm causing Amelia to roll her eyes.

"Alright, thanks for the help. Really appreciate it." Soon Amelia hung up the phone and huffed. Whether Madeline believed her or not it was obviously something supernatural.

The rest of Amelia's afternoon was full of paranoia. Noises outside her room such as the wind or birds startled her. She ended up flipping through a magazine while a movie was playing until the doorbell rang. Amelia grudgingly got up and opened the door, just to find that nobody was there. "Holy shit!" she gasped and slammed the door. It was definitely a ghost! Amelia quickly turned around, planning on calling Madeline again just to explain what happened. Instead she collided with an unknown trespasser causing both of them to fall backwards.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright, Amelia?"

Amelia was completely baffled at the girl who was speaking to her. She got to her feet and awkwardly offered Amelia a hand. Amelia reluctantly accepted it. The girl knew her name and yet Amelia had no clue who she was.

Amelia must have been making a skeptical face as the girl suddenly tensed up.

"Oh my gosh I just realized!" She began twisting her hair around her finger nervously, "I can't just walk into a human's home like that, even _if_ we spoke before! I'm so sorry…" her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

The girl tilted her head. "You don't remember me? Um, awhile ago you put me in a jar—I think that's the name—but you let me free which was really nice!"

Amelia paused before everything had clicked in her mind. _"T.F.?"_ She remembered having a dream of discovering the Tooth Fairy just to set her free, but she couldn't believe it was actually true. "Is that really you? You got so big!"

T.F. nodded. "My actual name is Sakura," She examined Amelia and then furrowed her brows. "Didn't you also get very 'big'?" Sakura questioned, obviously not understanding Amelia's astonished.

"Yeah, but you got _really_ big!" exclaimed Amelia, gaping her arms to image how Sakura grew. "So. Why are you here?"

"Well first I really wanted to thank you for letting me free. I always heard stories from the other garden fairies that once a child finds you, they keep you trapped and soon forget about you once they become adults."

Amelia nodded as she listened to Sakura. She then realized that Sakura was never the Tooth Fairy. She didn't think that letting Sakura free would end up being such a big deal but it did mean a lot to her fairy friend. "You have such an interesting family too. I spoke with Arthur. He's your father right? I couldn't believe it, not only could he see me, but he was also able to communicate with me." This made Amelia's chest sink. Her father was always known for speaking with 'magical creatures', but neither her nor Madeline believed him. Sure she believed in ghosts and zombies, but she always saw her father talk to _nothing._ But how come Amelia could even see Sakura?

There was a small pause of silence before Sakura began slowly shuffling her feet embarrassedly. "So, um, thank you. You helped me get the courage I needed: to become a human. I hope I can spread the belief of fairies fairly well." As Sakura finished, she looked over to the door, ready to leave.

"That's awesome!" Amelia shrieked. "But wait a second. Do you even have a house?"

"Not yet. But I do have some currency." Sakura explained, taking a few dollars from her pocket.

"Hate to break it to you but you're not going to get anything with three dollars," Amelia said, thinking for a moment. "But you can stay here if you'd like until something is figured out." Amelia had an extra room that she could let Sakura use.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Amelia nodded. She ended up showing Sakura around her apartment. She was also going to have to get her new clothes or find something that would fit her for tomorrow.

When the next day came Amelia found an old black band shirt for Sakura. She decided to let her use some sweatpants despite them being a tad big. She then decided to get her and Sakura some cereal, wondering if Sakura even eats. Sakura stared down at her bowl until Amelia decided to say something. "In a few days you're gonna have to stay here alone for a bit. I have work; I'm a t-ball coach." Just by the expression Sakura had, Amelia knew that Sakura had no clue what that was. "T-ball is like baseball but for the kiddos. And if you don't know what baseball is, I can show you sometime."

"That sounds fun." Sakura said, smiling.

"What do garden fairies do as a job?"

Sakura began fiddling with her spoon. "What we do as a job? That's a secret, but you can imagine."

Amelia noted how adorable it was seeing Sakura use a spoon for the first time. After figuring out how to correctly grasp the silverware, she simply sipped the contents in the spoon. Soon the doorbell rang. Amelia got out of her chair and opened her door, seeing her sister. "Hey!" Amelia greeted, letting her in.

Madeline greeted her sister back before getting in a small conversation with her. "So did you ever find that ghost you were talking about before?"

"Nope, I think it went away."

Madeline sighed and then noticed someone washing the dishes.

"Oh uh, that's Sakura. She's a childhood friend." Madeline raised an eyebrow causing Amelia to mentally slap herself. Luckily for her she didn't say anything.

Eventually Julchen Beilschmidt arrived followed by Marie Køhler. Those two were Amelia's best friends and they usually always hung out. Everyone began drinking besides Sakura. She obviously didn't understand when everyone suddenly cheered at the television screen. When halftime was on, Madeline decided to try and talk with her.

"So you're a childhood friend of Amelia? Where were you from? It wasn't our neighborhood was it?" Madeline asked, sipping a bit of wine.

Sakura shook her head, "I came from a garden where other fairies-"

"Wow Sakura! Already drunk?" Amelia laughed.

 **.**

Amelia said her goodbyes as Julchen and Marie left. She then realized that Madeline was going to stay for the night, meaning Sakura would have to sleep somewhere else. The only other spot was the couch, so Amelia grabbed one of her pillows and a few blankets.

Sakura said her usual 'thank you' but avoided any other eye contact with Amelia.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Amelia questioned as she sat down at the end of the furniture. Sakura took a deep breath in.

"How come you made it look like I was 'drunk' earlier? Am I not allowed to say where I'm from?" She asked, still not looking at Amelia.

Amelia crossed her legs. "I thought you weren't allowed to tell someone that."

"I-I only said what we do as a job."

Sakura was right. Perhaps Amelia intervened because she didn't know what Madeline would think if she did tell her anything. But still, what could Sakura do to make the whole world suddenly believe in fairies again?

"I'm going to go out tomorrow," Sakura started. "I have to at least try." She must have known Amelia was thinking about this.

"Do you think I could help?"

"What about your sister?"

"She's leaving in the morning." Amelia wanted to help out, especially after hurting Sakura's feelings.

A small smile approached Sakura's face. "I could use some help. Thank you."

"Plus this would be a good way to get to know each other better, don't you think? We could also hang out and stuff." Amelia said, thinking the idea sounded nice.

Sakura seemed to think the same. "That sounds wonderful, I've been meaning to learn about activities others do too."

"So it's official!" Amelia grinned. "Let's work hard tomorrow!" She could even call this a date.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story was written for _aphalfredjones_ for the Hetalia Yuri Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr! I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if the ending was a bit too ambiguous or rushed to you! This ended up being way longer than I thought it would ;-; I'm also sorry about it not being that romance-y. But I hope you have happy holiday!


End file.
